


Citizen Soldier

by DoctorUndeadWho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Mentioned) Air Force, Adopted Harry Potter, Age Regression/De-Aging, American Ministry of Magic, American Wizarding World - Freeform, British Ministry of Magic, British Wizarding World, Cedric Diggory Lives, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, HE WAS FORCED, Harry and Severus are getting along, Harry take who he cares for and go, Heir of Gryffindor, Heir of Hufflepuff, Heir of Ravenclaw, Heir of Slytherin, Hermione Granger Bashing, Jacob Potter Bashing, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Slash, Military, Military Harry, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, NOT ALL SLYTHERINS ARE BAD, Name Changes, Original Character(s), Percy Weasley Bashing, Post-Goblet of Fire, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Lives, Some of them joins the Navy, Threesome - F/M/M, U.S. Navy, Voldemort is NOT Slytherin's Heir, Voldyshorts, during order of the phoenix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorUndeadWho/pseuds/DoctorUndeadWho
Summary: In which Harry is adopted by an American Sailor. Severus had a brother who had a daughter who got adopted by the American Minister. Another British wizard got adopted by an American Airman. Sirius is in love with Severus, but don't know how to say it and vice versa. Remus and Tonks are dating and are happy. Draco isn't as bad we think he is. A few Slytherins aren't bad, either. Dennis and Colin get to really know Harry, instead of Colin following Harry around like a lost puppy. Dean and Seamus are a thing. Cedric lives!!!! Nuna is almost there. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and the Twins are getting sick of the others. And Dumbledore isn't as light as you think and Harry has a Twin. Read to see all of this and more in Citizen Soldier.





	Citizen Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE CONTENT THAT SOME WON'T LIKE. DO NOT READ ON.   
> Will cover adoptions to the Third Task after characters part. 1-year-old through fourth year.

1\. Chad James Potter-Anderson (Harry James Potter)

James Potter (Birth)

Lily Potter (Birth)

James Anderson

Mary Anderson

2\. Viera Carla Snape-Thompson

Clement Snape (Birth)

Carla Snape (Birth)

Dominic Thompson

Linda Thompson

3\. Raymond Mark Kallman-Young

Mark Kallman (Birth)

BIRTH MOTHER UNKNOWN

Bruce Young

Alex Young

**Author's Note:**

> See you next chapter.


End file.
